Numinous
by Kaekiro
Summary: After a terrible encounter, Mikasa lost her dignity, peace, and sense of purpose. Unbeknownst to her, there is another troubled soul, walking aimlessly, looking for a new place to call home in this world. It holds true, that destiny controls who walks into your life, but you decide who you let walk out, who you let stay, and who you refuse to let go. Model AU. (TO BE REWRITTEN)
1. The Silent Ways of Time

**A/N:** **Heeeyyyo** **:) this is my first time writing anything for a fandom, and I must say I quite enjoyed it :D I probably shouldn't have started with writing a multi-chapter fic, but oh well haha. This is kinda short, but I will write longer ones I promise. please lemme know what you think :)**

 **Warnings: Attempted rape, slight violence**

* * *

A year ago, If you were to ask Mikasa about fate, she would pause, wrinkle her nose and say, "it's a nice, but unlikely concept". Eren would smile, and say that only you can control the future. Two people who have never crossed paths will soon come to find that maybe it isn't so unlikely, maybe it isn't so childish for one to believe that there are pre-destined plans for everyone. It holds true, that fate controls who walks into your life, but you decide who you let walk out, who you let stay, and who you _refuse_ to let go.

. . . . . . . . .

 ** _-The Silent Ways of Time-_**

 _Tick_

 _Tick_

 _Tick_

"okay, sweetie you know the drill. eyes up, try not to blink."

Mikasa internally sighed. While she didn't entirely dislike makeup, the process was a bit overbearing. Even as a teenager, she barely applied anything. But duty calls. According to Petra at least. Mikasa shifted uncomfortably on her stool as she waited _ever so patiently_ for Petra to finish. Mikasa stole a glance at the clock hanging on the cream wall. Mikasa should really be at the photoshoot right about now. But Petra said last minute she wouldn't be able to make it. Said her mom was admitted to a hospital the night before. So here she was, doing mikasa's makeup earlier so she can take care of her mom. Mikasa can relate, even though her mother's passing seemed like ages ago.

Mikasa dropped her hands on her legs, finger tapping to the endless rhythm of time.

Tick _tap._

Tick _tap._

"aaand done" Petra sighed. After she closed the small tube of mascara, she took one step back, placing her hand on her chin. Mikasa looked forward as honey orbs scrutinized her face one last time. After giving a final nod of approval, Petra grinned.

"you look beautiful mikasa", she complimented.

Mikasa smiled fondly at the auburn haired woman before getting up out of her chair to stretch her pale limbs. Petra gathered her belongings, put her hand on mikasa's shoulder and wished the ravenette good luck. Mikasa returned the gesture before she finally heard the quiet _click_ of the door. Mikasa twisted her spine from side to side, letting out a small huff of relief when she felt the soft pops. Placing her thin hands on the smooth mahogany of the vanity, mikasa finally looked at petra's handy work.

Silence.

 _You look beautiful._ Mikasa found that she was always paid these kinds of compliments. Whether it be from family, friends, or boys with flushed cheeks, too shy to meet her gaze. Even complete strangers told her these things. Mikasa never thought of herself as a very insecure person, but at the same time, she was never conceited. Mikasa stared blankly at herself. When she looked at her reflection, she saw dull gray eyes staring back and a frown that was always present on her face -all under a neat layer of makeup- plain sweats and an old t-shirt from college.

 _Beautiful. You look beautiful mikasa._

Mikasa always thought that beautiful girls were the ones who smiled all the time, who had a colorful personality. They were the were the ones who volunteered at shelters, who won't even bat an eye when it comes to helping others. Girls who loved life, and embraced everything it had to offer. When you look at them, their bright eyes and a warm ora are meant to enthrall you. The thought was almost enough to make mikasa scoff. Almost. Lord knows she was anything but. _beautiful huh?_ She looked pretty...standard in her opinion.

A quick, muffled chime from her bag pulled her from her thoughts. _Must be Levi_ she thought vaguely. Mikasa bent down, reaching to fish for her phone inside.

 _yuup_. She didn't even need to unlock her phone to read Levi's brusque message.

" _I'll be there in less than five. I'll be waiting in the lobby."_

Mikasa blinked and quickly typed her reply.

" _okay. I'll be down in a little bit._ "

With her hand stifling her yawn, she turned off her screen and threw her phone back on top of her bag.

Mikasa sank back in her chair and let out a long sigh. After a couple of seconds of contemplation, she decided Levi could wait a few minutes. Rubbing gently below her eyes, she began savoring her solitude while it lasted.

 _Ugh Fuuuck._

Mikasa hated these kinds of days. They didn't happen very often, but when it did it hit her hard. Days where she only felt pure exhaustion and utter laziness. Mikasa loved her job as a model, she really did, but she couldn't help but feel like she was a plastic doll, mechanically doing whatever work demanded of her. It's like the response _yes_ was automated into her mind, there and ready to leave her lips when requested to do more. Thinking about it, it seems as though her life only consists of work. But this was her dream. She made it. After years of being turned down because _you're too stoic Ms. Ackerman you should smile more_ and _you just don't meet our requirements_. But her mother taught her persistence is key, and her father reminded her to fight for her what she wanted.

 _Boney, worn out hands reaching out to cup her 6-year-old cheeks. A tired smile. You're beautiful Mikasa._

Buut they're gone, along with their encouraging words, along with their enthusiasm, along with the essence of family. She should be happy; she's persisted, she's fought, and now she's made it in Tokyo. and _yet_ she still couldn't pinpoint was to why she was feeling this way.

empty.

spent.

lonely.

Well, at least she got paid a decent amount of money.

Maybe she should use that money and some spare time to brighten up her more or less gloomy apartment.

 _... Okay, that really just sounds bothersome._ Not even Levi would have the capacity to deal with her messy apartment.

Maybe she needed to go out for a day with someone.

She had some girls from college that she could call and hang out with. But now It didn't really feel like they were her friends. Their interactions seemed more like exchanging formalities. What used to be long conversations filled with stories, inside jokes and humor have dwindled down to _how are you mikasa? Sooo how's your job? are you dating anyone?_ and it really is sad how they become more like elderly women more than actual friends. They might as well be older than her. Hell, most were already married and one has a baby on the way. But Mikasa? naah she's single as a pringle, always too shy to mingle. Her old friends would always push her, the mantra of _c'mon Mikasa, go talk to him._ It was never really like her to go up and be flirtatious and charming to a complete stranger.

She stayed like that, slouched in an unladylike manner (Petra would scold her) for how long she didn't know before she remembered the inevitable task at hand. Sighing for the fiftieth time, she begrudgingly stood to her feet. Already feeling sleepy, Mikasa began collecting her things at a slow pace when a rather curt knock came at the door. Feeling more than a bit agitated mikasa let out a small _tsk_ , walked over and swung the door open, expecting levi to be there with crossed arms, impassive eyes looking up at her.

"Oh my god Levi I told you-"

Mikasa paused, finding herself glaring at someone's chest. Quickly, she snapped her gaze up to find her photographer standing before her, dark brown eyes looking taken aback.

"uuhh.. hey mikasa?" he said, chuckling nervously.

Tick. Tick.

"oh, it's just you, Hiroaki" mikasa sighed. She averted her eyes, feeling slightly embarrassed for yelling. "sorry, I thought you were levi".

Hiroaki was a little bit weird in mikasa's opinion. He was hired as one her agency's main photographers two years ago, and he usually took Mikasa's photographs. He seemed like he was nice, and he was very talented, but something about him was just off. He had a very strange sense of humor, and he had a habit of staring. And it wasn't just her. Some of her other women at her agency complained about him, and even Annie seemed a bit unnerved by Hiroaki. She never saw him outside of work either, and almost all their conversations were strictly business related.

"I can tell", he laughed airily, "I'm here with him actually".

"Really? Levi didn't mention that you were with him. How come you're not at the shoot?"

"Umm.." He seemed a bit fidgety, hands playing with each other, umber hues skimming around the hallway before they landed back on her own.

"Car trouble" he finally said, "I needed a ride so I grabbed a taxi. I called levi and he told me to meet him here. I saw him go to grab a coffee from that cafe downstairs, so I figured I'd come check on you" he grinned, stepping closer, trying to make his way inside.

Mikasa noticed this and shifted to stand directly in front of him, hoping he'd take the hint.

"oh", she said, clearing her throat, "well I'm almost done grabbing my things. I guess I'll meet you and levi in the lobby. I'll be down in a few."

And with that, Mikasa ended their short conversation. She turned on her heel and started towards her things. _I got my wallet, phone, jacket, bag.. ugh where's my-_

The loud sound of the door shutting and a faint noise of the door locking made Mikasa freeze. She looked in the mirror and saw hiroaki standing there, with a strange look on his face. At first, mikasa didn't even know what to make of his actions. _He didn't leave?_

 _Tick._

She turned around to face him, only to find his gaze already fixed on her, eyes wandering all over, looking her up and down before humming in approval. At this, Mikasa started feeling uncomfortable and that feeling slowly turned into fear as he slowly made his way towards her. With each step he took forward, Mikasa took one backward until her back thumped lightly against the vanity. Everything was completely silent as he approached in a way mikasa could only describe as menacing.

"you know Mikasa," he began, eyes still roaming, "even when you look a little messy, with your long hair tied up loosely, wearing sweatpants and that tight t-shirt, you're still incredibly _sexy_."

Mikasa was struggling to even breathe properly.

"wha-"

"shhh, let me finish", he said slowly, a smirk making its way onto his lips.

Now standing no less than a foot away, he reached up and touched mikasa's face softly, before slipping her loose bangs behind her ear. Mikasa was now panicking, looking like a wide-eyed doe. She couldn't move. Confused as to why this was happening, _how_ this was happening. She's worked with Hiroaki for two years and he has never, ever said anything like this to her before. They were barely even friends. Now he was slurring to her how sexy she was?

Her heart was thumping loudly in her ears.

 _Tick_.

He stumbled forward a little more and Mikasa could smell the alcohol his sigh carried and the dingy smell of cigarettes clinging tightly to his clothing. _Is he drunk?_

She felt him put his hand on her waist, but Mikasa reacted quickly and instinctively by violently pushing his arm off of her.

"Leave." mikasa demanded, voice quivering.

He laughed at her. _Laughed_.

"Not only is she sexy but she's feisty," he snickered, lust etched onto his face. Running his tongue over his lips he murmured,"I love them like that".

He stalked towards her again, and she gripped the vanity tighter, held her free hand in front of him and repeated herself, voice noticeably louder.

" _Leave_ Hiroaki. Now", mikasa said more firmly, finger pointing at the door.

He barely touched her and she already felt like she had been severely violated.

He paused, and blinked a couple times, seemingly too focused on her appearance rather than her actual words. Irritation bubbled inside when he made no move to leave, so _fine,_ she made her way to the door to open it for him. She fumbled with the silver knob for only a moment before Hiroaki grabbed her from behind and pinned her against the wall with strong force. She grunted as her back collided with the wall and quickly realized that she was in deep trouble.

He put his face in the crook of her neck and breathed out a long sigh, murmuring something incomprehensible.

Mikasa began to feel helpless.

She felt disgusted.

Her head was spinning, hurting from the impact but _no, I can't let this happen, I won't._

Mikasa squirmed, trying to get him to release her but his grip grew painfully tighter. She could feel his mouth trail over her pulse, stubble tickling her skin.

While he took his hands off her shoulders to slide them down her torso, she racked her brain for some kind of plan, anything to _at least_ put some distance between them. He was far too close for her to knee him. _The shin, go for the shin._ She kicked him with as much strength as she could muster before he released her. Hissing in pain, Hiroaki stumbled back a bit before he saw Mikasa make for the door once more.

Mikasa tripped over her feet and she cursed herself for barely being able to control her shaky hands, fear and adrenaline rushing through her all at once.

 _Shit! C'mon, c'mon..!_

He gained some balance and grabbed her again, this time wrapping his forearm around her throat and forcing her backward, lowering her onto the floor.

"No" she cried breathlessly, "get off, _get off"._ Mikasa struggled as she clawed, arms flying recklessly and landed hits wherever she could.

Tears pooled as she tried _so hard_ to hold him off, small sobs escaping her quivering lips. Her arms began to ache, legs kicking at air as he straddled her waist.

"Hiroaki" she choked, " _please stop"_

When she realized her plea fell on deaf ears, she willed herself to keep fending him off, I won't let this sadist get what he wants _I won't I won't I won't._

She managed a hard scratch to his face, breaking the skin below his right eye.

A small "gah!" fell from his mouth, eyes screwing shut before they opened, a trickle of blood escaping the torn skin, anger prominent on his features. Mikasa could see his dark brown eyes flash and was now petrified of Hiroaki.

she kept grabbing at his face until he boomed, "Enough!"

Suddenly mikasa's head whipped to the side.

She whimpered as pain blossomed in her left cheek. Her vision started blurring, hot tears spilling over. She went slack for a few seconds, in shock from his brutal hit, but that was more than enough time for hiroaki to completely climb back atop of her.

 _Stop._

Her held her hands tightly in one, as calloused fingertips began sliding up her stomach, shirt bunching up along with his hand.

Gray eyes screwed shut, willing, _begging,_ for an end.

Beer and cigarettes stung sharply in her nose.

"relax Mikasa…"

 _Stop._

 _Tick._

 _Tick._

* * *

 _Six dollars for a cup of coffee? Damn hotel._

Levi sighed, extending his arm out and back to glance at his watch. _Where is she?_ He looked around the lobby once more before making his way to the elevator. Blue-gray eyes skimmed over lit up buttons before finally pushing the correct number. The stainless steel doors slid shut, granting Levi some much need solitude. He glanced around the small space, inhaling the relieving scent cleaning products. He hummed. _Smells like Simple Green._ He raised the foam cup to his mouth, taking a small sip before making a face.

 _Tastes like shit. What a waste._

Despite himself, Levi took another sip, in hopes that he'll at least get some energy out of this.

Closing his eyes, his free hand began rubbing at his temple. _She better not start acting like a lazy brat. This is the last job for this week._

A light bell went off, signaling his arrival to mikasa's floor. He ambled along the hall as he searched for his cousin's room number.

Silence.

He only heard the _tap tap_ of his shoes as he scanned the room numbers.

The hallway was eerily quiet when Levi finally made the final steps toward her room.

A small whimper broke that silence, followed along with small, breathless sobs. Immediately Levi's senses became sharp. He tentatively put his ear against the door and listened closely. And when mikasa's voice sounded out, albeit barely, Levi knew he heard " _stop"._

" _Relax mikasa.."_

Hiroaki? What the hell is he doing here?

 _"stop"_ another sob laced with a hic, _"_ _stop."_

Then it dawned on him.

 _No._

 _Tick._

A loud crash resounded through the halls, wood snapping into pieces as hot caffeine seeped into the worn carpet.

 _Tick._


	2. Colors Through My Eyes

_**A/N: Okay I was a bit iffy about this but then I said what the hell. This one is definitely longer than the last and I hope you enjoy it :) This one is dedicated to my very special friend mikasackerman835 :D *hugs you tightly* Happy Birthday Girl!**_

 _ **Also, thank you very much for you're helpful reviews!**_

* * *

Shock.

Levi felt pure shock as he wordlessly took in the sight before him.

Mikasa's shirt bunched over the top of her bra, dainty hands held tightly in a larger, bulkier one. Her tightly closed eyes, thick tears sliding down across her face, dripping onto the carpeted floor. Her bloody nose. Hiroaki, who's straddling his _only_ cousin, jumping at the abrupt intrusion.

Startled, Hiroaki snapped his gaze in Levi's direction, blood smeared beneath his right eye.

For a moment, everything was so _unbelievably_ still, as dark brown stared into steel.

Looking at him, Levi his shock drain. It left as quickly as it had come, leaving behind rage. Blood boiling rage that consumed Levi whole. His teeth ground together, nails digging into the calloused skin of his palm. One last conscious thought crossed his mind as his clenched fists began to shake.

 _You're dead._

 **~X~**

 _Can't. Breathe._

She didn't even know she was bleeding until she tasted metallic on her tongue. Her energy was draining fast, along with all the hope and confidence she had of escape. Her legs were tired, hands tingling from loss of circulation. The frustration of losing this sudden battle only added to her emotional stress. She wanted to yell. She wanted her screams to echo through the halls so someone, so _anyone_ could hear her cries of distress. How could she though? How could she call for help when she could hardly take in the air _necessary_ to speak?

 _Stop._

Her mind was so jumbled, so overwhelmed with fear that she barely registered the crash of the door. She didn't even feel Hiroaki's weight lifted off until she let out a guttural cough, successfully rolling over and gasping in much needed air. Her hands instantly grasped the hem of her shirt, pulling downwards to cover up herself. She was practically wheezing as she lifted her upper half, pressing her palm against the floor while her forearm propped her up.

Two breaths, and then one more.

Opening her shimmering eyes, she finally noticed Levi.

The very sight, the very _sound_ of his fist colliding with Hiroaki's face immediately had her in such a daze. She gaped at the violent scene in front of her. Blood was still streaming from her nose, running down slowly, collecting at her chin before falling onto her shirt.

 _Oh my god._

It had just been seconds since he got off of her and Hiroaki already looked half unconscious, face probably even worse than hers. Levi was standing over him, one hand tightly closed around Hiroaki's collar.

With each swing of Levi's fist came a low grunt, and now it was Hiroaki's turn to try and fend him off. The _crack_ after a particularly hard strike made Mikasa flinch. Hiroaki feebly attempted to grab at Levi's face, only to be thrown harshly into the neighboring wall with a dull thud. Mikasa continued to stare, in awe at Levi's actions. Even though she knew Levi used to do martial arts as a teenager, she had never seen any of his fights, nor lay a violent hand on someone out of spite. He had a certain coolness to him, always thinking with his head. Like each thought was naturally constructed to be reasonable and impartial in judgment; Levi was the epitome of perspicacity. Another blow to the face. She sat in stunned silence, wondering if she should call out to him or not. Would he even hear her if she did?

Hiroaki sputtered out empty threats, getting on his shaky knees and forearms as Levi sent a swift kick to his opponents face.

Rushed footsteps.

"What's going on over there?!"

Mikasa jumped, then felt something close to relief as she saw two policemen scurry in their direction.

She can't say she was surprised when they brushed past her to grab a hold of Levi just before he could kick at Hiroaki again. But she was surprised when Levi tried to break free from the taller man's hold, short legs still kicking with aggressive intent.

"Let - ugh! - let go you _bastard_ ," Levi demanded.

"Sir, calm down, calm down!" The officer grunted. Levi's adamancy got to a point where both men were now holding the diminutive man back, all three staggering towards the door and away from her attacker. Misty gray eyes fixated on Hiroaki. Looking at him now, lying unconscious against the wall, she could see his face swollen and covered in all sorts of cuts and bruises. He looked like one of those crash dummy dolls, with his limbs laying about like that. It was almost comical if not given the situation.

Seeing Hiroaki in this state gave Mikasa much needed satisfaction and reassurance. He was down and it was over. She reached up to touched the bruise that she knew was already forming on her tear-stained cheek. It was fresh, so obviously it would've been tender, but she applied pressure anyway and hissed at the hint of pain. She glanced back into the hallway where Levi was. He ceased his struggling, back slumped against a wall with his hands resting on his knees, panting as the officer spoke to him. She looked back at Hiroaki. She wondered what was going to happen to him. What would the agency do? What would Erwin say? His actions surely had the grounds for job termination. And what about her? After the police left did she have to just carry on with her day? How will this affect her? This is the first time she's _really_ been assaulted. Even though Hiroaki technically didn't carry out his disgusting deed, he definitely attempted to.

Mikasa felt a burning dryness in her nose. She rubbed at the uncomfortable feeling with a small wrist, causing more blood to ooze from her nostril. She exhaled deeply, grabbing the bottom of her tee to use a makeshift tissue.

Almost on cue, one officer walked over to her, bending his knees to come down to her eye level.

"Are you alright ma'am? Are you hurt anywhere else? Would you like us to call medical services?"

Mikasa stared down at the blood on her clothing and thought about that. She certainly wasn't alright, but she knew there was someone else in this room who probably needed those services more than she did. She shook her head at his inquisitions. She wasn't that hurt. She could treat the small wounds herself. Although, she did feel like she was a child the way the officer spoke to her. Benevolently and patient, waiting calmly for a response while she was teary-eyed, sitting on the ground with a bloody nose. She began to stand, accepting the man's help as he gently grabbed her by the arms and guided her towards the door.

"A woman a couple doors down from here called the lobby. She heard strange noises and a loud crash, which I'm assuming was the door being kicked down. I'm going to have you sit out here for a bit while I call for more help, okay?"

Mikasa nodded in understanding, stepping out into the hallway.

She felt her cousin's gaze on her as walked past to sit down next to him. She leaned her back against the old wallpaper and slid down until she met the ground, wrapping her sore arms tightly around her knees. She turned to look at him, but his eyes were downcast. She mimicked his action.

"Are you alright kid?" Levi asked in the quietest voice she's ever heard him. The gentleness of his tone caught her slightly off guard. She lifted her head to peer at him. He still wasn't looking at her.

The taller officer radioed for backup.

Mikasa paused. She was already asked this, but it was Levi and not some stranger asking out of obligation. She could tell him that she was still scared, how calm she appeared now was a striking contradiction to the amount of emotions that were ready to boil over. How she couldn't verbally express how embarrassed she feels. Because in a sense, she feels like she's let Levi down. He practically raised her after mom and dad died. He always warned her to be careful, _because there're too many goons out there ready to take what isn't theirs._ It made her sick to think about what would've happened had Levi stayed in the lobby waiting for her, unaware of the predator as he violently entrapped his prey. She _wanted_ to tell him this, but it was Levi. He wasn't one to bare emotions to and it wouldn't have made a difference even _if_ she were to say something.

"I'm not sure," she settled for, matching his volume. It was partially the truth anyway.

He hummed in response. No words were exchanged in the moments following. Both watched soundlessly as a few other guests came out of their respective rooms, whispering amongst each other when an unconscious Hiroaki was carried out.

"Levi?"

When he faced her, she could see small spatters of blood dotting his face. His usually kept hair was disheveled, some dark strands sticking to his face and small parts out in different directions (her ponytail probably made her appear as though she had just come out of a wind storm). His forehead was sheen with sweat, thin eyebrows relaxed. His shoulders and chest rose and fell, each release of breath slow and steady. Her gaze shifted to his knuckles when he reached up to push some unruly hair out of his face. The skin there was bleeding, torn open from his brief yet intense encounter with Hiroaki. He nodded his head upward once in a silent acknowledgment while fingers rubbed at his tired eyes.

Mikasa tilted her face towards the ceiling as she closed her eyes, feeling her damp lashes brush the tops of her cheeks. Her makeup must be a fucking disaster. _Sorry Petra._ The brightness of the light burned through her lids. Her chapped lips parted, letting out an exhausted sigh.

She turned to him once more, a dry sniffle accompanying a soft smile.

"Thank you."

 **~X~**

Mikasa jolted awake, big eyes looking straight at the wall across her bed. She sat up then, raking a shaky hand in her messy bangs. She looked around her room while taking deep breaths to calm her erratic heartbeat. Mikasa shifted her body until she could read the red digits of her clock.

1:43 AM.

Mikasa made an inhuman sound while falling flat against the mattress, throwing an arm over her eyes and accidentally hitting the deep bruise. She was too tired to even acknowledge the pain. This is the third night in a row.

 _I can't believe this._

 **~X~**

 _ **-Yesterday Afternoon -**_

" _Mikasa, I need you to come with me. There's something we need to discuss."_

 _Mikasa didn't really like the tone of Erwin's voice. He stood stiffly before her, hands behind his back in a business-like manner. His usual calm expression was replaced by a serious one, thick brows furrowed and mouth in a straight line._

 _She knew where this was going. "Okay."_

 _The raven followed her boss quietly to his office, trying her best to ignore the stares of other men and women. She tuned out the hushed whispers, eyes fixed on Erwin's back as she made the final steps to their destination._

 _Erwin politely held the door open for her, Mikasa murmuring her thanks._

" _Please, have a seat."_

 _Levi was already sitting in one of the leather chairs, arms and legs crossed, bandaged hand tucked firmly in the junction of his elbow. Erwin took a seat in his own swivel chair, resting his twined hands atop of his glass desk. She barely sat down before Erwin spoke again._

" _About Hiroaki," Erwin began (called it),"as of yesterday, he no longer has a job here." Mikasa let out a breath she didn't even know she was holding. "However, I'm afraid I have some bad news."_

 _Mikasa could already feel the relief being replaced with utter dread as she waited anxiously for Erwin to continue. She tried to keep her facade, balling her moistening hands into a small fist. She was never good at handling bad news._

 _Erwin gestured toward Levi. "I have Levi present because I'm sure he would want to know as well. Mikasa, I'm sorry, but Hiroaki will not be prosecuted."_

 _What._

 _Wait what?!_

 _Levi uncrossed his legs and leaned forward, injured hand clutching the armrest. "What do you mean he won't be prosecuted?"_

" _I've spoken to the police and to prosecutor Darius Zackly who, to my surprise, elucidated for me. Even though Hiroaki assaulted Ms. Ackerman to a degree, he didn't fully carry out the crime. Since Mikasa told the police she suspected he was drunk, they decided to confirm this. Upon his awakening, police had him take a breathalyzer test, which resulted in Hiroaki having a BAC of 0.10. Because they found Hiroaki's car parked in front of the hotel, it would seem that they became more interested in charging him with a DUI offense. Since he was a first-time offender, and they didn't catch him in the act, Hiroaki is only facing a fine of ¥200,000 with a six-month license suspension. He was released from custody last night. There was no charge for domestic abuse against him."_

" _... So he's walking as a free man right now?" Levi asked incredulously._

" _Unfortunately, yes." Erwin sighed as he turned his sympathetic eyes towards her. "I'm deeply sorry."_

 **~X~**

Mikasa felt like she had been tossing and turning for _hours_. She glanced at the clock again.

2:07AM.

You have to be fucking kidding me.

Having enough, Mikasa got out of bed and decided to go to the kitchen and test out that warm milk myth. This is gonna be disgusting. She was stopped when she tripped over something, letting out a surprised gasp as she fell on one knee, both hands thrusting forward to catch herself. She gritted her teeth as her bare skin dragged across the floor.

 _Perfect._

Already near the door, she patted her hand against the wall, feeling for the switch. When she finally flipped it on, she squinted at the brightness, blinking the sleep and weariness from her eyes. After rubbing them for good measure, she turned to see what she fell over. A couple of small, unopened boxes-now knocked over- labeled _books_. She stood to her feet, stacking them once more and sliding the boxes into a corner. Now having improved lighting, she took a better look around her room as she rubbed the mark forming on her lower thigh. Clothes were stacked precariously on her chair with other larger boxes sitting in a corner opposite of her. A couple of her purses laying against the faded blue wall. Pairs of shoes littered across the cherry wood floor. Closet door wide open, more clothes hanging on the knob and over the door. Too many empty hangers that really should be in use. One of her pillows knocked off her bed, gray satin sheets tousled and pushed to one side. Mikasa visibly cringed. If her room looks like this, how does the rest of her apartment look? And how did she not notice all of this? _What a slob._ Should she pick up?

She _had_ thought about brightening up her place before, and if tonight was as restless as the last two, she had time to at least clean it.

With her hand on her hip, she tapped her fingers against her bruised cheek once, twice, and thrice before making her decision.

A half hour into organizing her room, she decided to fill the silence of her apartment. She plugged her iPod into her small speaker and played it quietly on shuffle. She hummed along to lyrics as she unpacked boxes and organized. She felt like Snow White as she swept along to the rhythm of the instruments, scrubbed along to the beat. Like if she were to open the window right now and sing, she could summon majestic creatures to come help her. She could really use the help to be honest. All she needed was seven dwarfs. Well, she already had Levi (who is a maniac when it comes to cleanliness) so technically she needed six. She snorted at the thought of Levi donned in ragged clothing with an elf hat and matching shoes. In the midst of washing a bowl, Mikasa mindlessly started (well, tried) to whistle the tune from the old film.

"Just whistle while you work" she sang, then puckered her lips and blew, expecting to at least make a whistle. But nothing, only a sound resembling that of ominous wind howling at night. This continued for the next ten minutes. Again and again, she sang the beginning lyric and tried so hard to do something as stupid as a fucking whistle but to no avail. Her breath was literally wasted as she continued to blow out air with exasperation. What in the actual hell. She hated herself for getting so worked up over a trivial matter. After the billionth attempt, she quit. You know what? Fuck Snow White I don't need to whistle to freakin' work. She decided to repeat her short playlist, turning it up to rid the unfeasible song from her mind as she continued her overdue chores.

Doing all this gave Mikasa time to think as well. She was and still is very upset about what happened with Hiroaki. Mikasa's stomach kept bunching in knots that the thought of him basically being free. What if he knew where she lived? But he couldn't have, she just recently moved to this place, with only Levi and Erwin knowing the address. What if he was a stalker? He already knows where she works and could easily follow her home. But she comes home around 5 and her complex isn't empty, anyone would be bound to see him. He can't be that stupid. But what if he did get in at night? How would she defend her herself?

With that train of thought, she dropped the plastic dish in her sink to make sure her door and the windows were locked. Maybe she should get a watchdog of some sort. She needs something to prevent her from turning into this sack of anxiety.

 _Maybe Levi could help me…_

The last thing Mikasa remembers is getting up from scrubbing the tub, stifling a yawn as she stretched her hands above her head, finally flipping off the light off before trudging out.

 **~X~**

A leather shoe softly kicking at her limp hand is what wakes her up later that morning.

There's only one person who does that. Why did she give him a spare again?

She lets out an irritated moan, gloved hand reaching to block the sunlight. She squints at the apathetic face above her. She continued to stare at him, waiting for the inevitable commentary.

"You look like shit," is what he says, "and your clothes are filthy." _There we go._

"Good morning to you too." She deadpans, sitting up.

"You fall asleep in the weirdest places. And in the weirdest poses. It's like you're modeling in your sleep."

"Falling asleep on the couch isn't weird," she says, purposely ignoring his last statement as she slips off her yellow gloves.

"It isn't, but I'm surprised you even made it to the couch. I can't count on both hands a number of times I came home to find you knocked out in the kitchen, on the floor in front of the tv, on my bed, on top of my folded laundry _which_ you so nicely drooled on, and once under the table. What you were doing under the table was beyond me but you were always a strange kid."

"Whatever, I started cleaning and I just fell asleep on the sofa," she grumbled, fixing her night shirt and shorts.

"You cleaned? I couldn't tell. How'd you do it? Sleepwalking?

"Ha ha, very funny Levi," she replies sarcastically, rolling her crusted eyes.

He cracks a small smile, "I'm just joking, I haven't messed with you in a while." He spots a mark on her leg as she stretches, abnormal colors sticking out like a sore thumb against her pale skin.

'What's with the mark above your knee?"

"It's the reason I cleaned in the first place. And what's with all these questions?"

"Well, you're just a question mark in general."

Silence answers him as she stands, slipping on her fuzzy slippers as brushes past him towards the kitchen. "You want some coffee?"

"No, I already had some."

"Okaaaaay," she sings, opening a new bag of coffee beans. The second the packaging is torn open she finds herself breathing in the sweet aroma. The warm scent that never fails to expel her from sleepiness. It a bit strange that it reminds her of the colors brown and orange. The former for obvious reasons. The latter (despite its horrendous hue) because to her it's always been the color of warmth for her. A color that sets a perfect equilibrium between red and yellow. A color that her father thought she looked "radiant" in. Quite literally. A familiar pigment the flowers in her mother's garden possessed. A color that is a paradox to herself as a whole. It's detestable, but it's also a beautiful reminder of what once was.

After setting the small machine to brew, she faced Levi, who is already looking at her from the opposite side of the counter.

"You have dark circles under your eyes. You doing okay?"

"Haven't gotten much sleep lately," she sighs, rubbing her chilled arms.

"You seem gloomy. Much gloomier than usual."

Mikasa throws him a look. "Gee, I wonder why."

"Alright, Alright. Sorry kid. I'm just here to check on you."

"I appreciate it, Levi."

Mikasa plucks her gloves off the counter, moving to place them inside the small cabinet below her sink. Loose hair falls into her face and she holds back noises of exasperation. Her bun has come completely undone, probably by her "modeling" in her sleep. She has to tug her hair tie three fucking times, and it finally comes out at the cost of a thousand strands.

"C'mon, get dressed."

Redoing her bun, she looks at him, perplexed. "Where are we going?"

"You need some fresh air, and so do I. We're going on a walk."

"Ugh, can't I just open the window?" Look how lazy she's become. _What a slob._

"Doesn't count as fresh air. Don't be a brat Mikasa, it's only for a little bit."

Mikasa stared at the cuts on his knuckles. She contemplates his request for a moment more before she concedes.

"Okay, I'll go. Let me take a quick shower first." She pushes herself off the counter and heads towards her room. The loud creaks of the hinges and a light thud tell Levi she's shut the door. A couple of minutes later and the shower turns on, leaving him time to actually look at her new apartment.

It's a lot different than his home. It's quieter as opposed to the rather busy street his house resides on. But his home has more… personality if you will. While his walls have cool and simple colors and darker and more modern pieces of furniture, hers have ripping wallpaper, the pattern of small purple lilies fading with senescence, revealing cracked white paint from behind. He can even pick up the scent of the apartments age from its furniture, all underneath the aroma of cleaning products. He really shouldn't form an opinion so fast. She just bought the damn thing after all. _Although,_ speaking of cleaning products, he should get her some of his favorites as some kind of housewarming gag gift. She's really going to strangle him.

He observes different surfaces from his spot in the kitchen, close and far. She's cleaned her place surprisingly well. He can still picture her, 7 years old, rag in hand with a pouty expression as he strictly instructed her how he wanted things to be done.

The coffee machine beeped a few times, shaking him out of his reverie. He turns his head at the noise and sees the red light shutting off. With crossed arms, he stares at the pot for several seconds, breathing the sweet scent of caffeine. He leaned over the edge of the counter slowly, glancing at Mikasa's closed door before getting up and pouring himself a cup.

 **~X~**

"Liar," she mutters, fixing the buttons on her sweater.

"It actually smelled nice, and you can't finish all that coffee on your own."

"You'd be surprised," she drags out her words slowly, only a pitch higher as she ties her damp hair into a messy updo. "All set."

Levi drops his hands on his knees, pushing on them as he stands. He patted the front of his pants, then his back pockets, scanning the kitchen.

"What are you searching for?"

"Car keys." He says, finding them in his jacket.

"I thought we were walking?"

"We are, but it's dingy here, we're going somewhere else."

Where's her keys? She definitely needs to lock up. Then she remembers.

"Wait, one more thing."

Mikasa's paranoia gets the best of her, so she does another lock check on her windows. One in her room and one by the fire escape. At her door, she turned the key on the top, twisting and pushing the knob making sure that's locked and secure before locking the bottom one. She steals one more anxious glance at the door before following Levi down the flight of stairs.

 **~X~**

She couldn't argue with Levis remark of her area being dingy. Brown grass. Old fences. A homeless person here and there. That's just the gist of it. It's a wonder how she lives here.

She should've saved more money.

Oh well.

Live and learn.

The ride is surprisingly short. Or at least, she thought it was. Mikasa was asleep for most of it. The seats in Levi's car were familiarly comfortable, the gentle rumble of the car putting her at ease.

When Levi finally parked the car, he nudged her awake before unbuckling his seatbelt. Looking out the window, she recognized the place immediately. How much time has passed since her last visit?

"It's been awhile, hasn't it?"

"It has" she whispers, removing her belt.

Tokyo's one and only Shinjuku Gyoen National Garden. It's a huge tourist attraction here. And rightly so. This place is like a scene right out of a movie. Something Studio Ghibli would make. Since she moved here for her job, not once has this nostalgic area crossed her mind.

She stepped slowly out of the car, shutting the door. Mikasa's gaze never wavered for a second as she began to walk, Levi matching her pace and coming right beside her.

She closed her eyes, breathing in, feeling the wind blow softly all around her.

Mikasa could already smell the fragrance of plum blossoms, the beautiful scent carried heavily by the gentle morning breeze. And she wasn't even at the entrance yet.

She tread closer and closer, watching as the trees towered over her, feeling the coolness of their shade. Another breeze, stronger and more brisk, weaves between the oak's branches, rustling the newly grown leaves. The small gates are in front of her before she even realizes. She remembers then about the fee, sliding her small purse off her shoulder to reach for her wallet. Her cousin stops her with a hand on her purse, free hand holding four 100 yen coins in his palm. 200 for each.

" No Levi, its oka-"

She stops when he shakes his head, watches as Levi disregards her completely and slips the coins into the slot.

He walks in as the tiny electric gates open, turning around and slipping his hand out of his pocket, gesturing for her to follow before continuing. She shakes her head slightly, exhaling through her nose while adjusting her purse back over her shoulder, walking in behind him.

Two journey farther inside, only one spinning around, again and again, to gaze at every tree, every blossom, everything that catches her eyes. The deep, healthy shamrock of the foliage, all perfectly tied in with the gentle whites and light pinks of the blossoms. The petals litter her path, a mellow blur of pastels. Some new and untouched, others faded and smashed. This continues for some time, and now she's glad that she's come out here. Mikasa listens to the symphony of birds as their endless melodies echo pleasantly through the air. The bridge begins to draw nearer. It's an old but surprisingly sturdy thing that is surrounded by reflective waters. The first few steps bring about the small creaks from the boards, wood groaning beneath her weight as she runs her chilled fingertips along the dark timber. She hadn't felt this way in a while; feeling mesmerized by her surroundings, having silent, childlike excitement that swirls inside her heart and flows into her empty soul. The feeling of life as it encompasses her. The feeling of serenity. She's never seen such beauty in one place alone. She never truly appreciated it; too young and ignorant to care. Only now is she too lonely, never having reason to go out anymore.

Something wet suddenly drops on top of her nose, causing her to blink tightly, halting her in her tracks. She tentatively wiped the drop, tilting her head back towards the cloudy sky. Another drop on her forehead. On her lip. Her bangs. Until it's drizzling around her and Levi. This seems to go unnoticed by him as he walks forward casually. She scoffs inwardly. _Typical_. She picks her pace up, tugging the thin sweater tighter around herself when winds pick up, scanning the area for shelter. Then she spots it. A small balcony with a traditional Japanese rooftop, that overlooks the pond

She power walks toward the wooden structure, figuring that Levi will follow her here. By the time she leans against the scarlet wood to catch her breath, the rain starts to come down more. Her shins burn a bit from the brisk pace. Where is he?

"Shit shit shit shit…" a deep sigh, with an equally deep voice, " That was a close one."

Mikasa peers around the corner and sees a man with his back turned to her, leaning a bit too far over the ledge. She spots a camera in his hand when he turns, hearing the light shutter of it when he takes a photograph.

Curious about what he's looking at, she starts to walk over, coming closer when he suddenly whips around. Though he isn't looking at her like she expected. She sees he's of average build, maybe a few inches taller than her. He has a baggy, unzipped white sweater on with dark wash jeans and light gray shoes, one of them untied. His walnut hair is damp from getting half caught in the rain, clumps of hair falling onto his face as he looks down at his camera screen. He runs his tan hand through his hair when he finally looks up and sees her.

His eyes.

They're greener than any green in the garden.

So blue that sky would be jealous (hell, she's jealous).

A color that must be impossible for any other human to have the luck to possess them. They're bright, the teals popping out within the dark lining of the iris.

He flashes a smile at her. The kind of smile that a stranger gives. A gentle press of the lips as they turn slightly upwards, tiny dimples peeking out from his cheeks. His nod is a silent _hello,_ and somehow she knows he's a gentle person. She can tell in his smile. In his eyes. In his attitude. Even in his walk and she's almost sad to see him leave.

He looks back down at his camera, grabbing his umbrella and walking past her and she can pick up the small scent of cologne. And then he's gone, leaving her in solitude. She always ends up that way.

She sees a flash, and at first, she anticipates thunder right after. Another flash two seconds later and she realizes it isn't the storm.

A phone. An IPhone to be exact. It's ringing silently, flashing periodically with _No Caller ID_. And then the call ends, showing the lock screen. The picture looks old. Like it was taken with a camera from a decade ago. It's a woman, who resembles that man very closely with golden eyes, holding a young boy with stubby hands that she's assuming to be him. Mother? Aunt? Sister maybe?

Wait. This isn't her phone. What is she doing?

Mikasa turns on her heel sharply, retracing her steps back where she came from.

When she turns the corner he's already there, hunched over and panting.

"Sorry to bother you," _pant,_ " but have you seen my phone?" _pant_ ," I left it somewhere in there I think."

Mikasa lifts her hand, smiling a bit as she waves it.

"Whew!" He exclaims, wiping his hand over his forehead,"Thank god," a pause," Wait." He turns his head slightly as he narrows his eyes, pointing at her in accusation, "you weren't trying to _steal it_ from me right?"

"What? No I-I would ne- I mean-"

He laughs, a quick chirp with small giggles.

"I'm just messing with you. Thank you, really."

He accepts his phone from her hand, tucking it in his pocket. Looking up, he can see her shiver as strong winds passed through. _That sweater is as thin as paper. She gonna get sick._

Light bulb.

"You need an umbrella? I could give you mine! It's still raining out and you'll catch a cold."

"Oh, no I couldn't take that from you, it's fine," she says through chattering teeth, waving him off.

"No really, take it. You didn't steal my phone and you're shivering. Don't worry, my sweater is thicker than it looks." He shakes the umbrella in his hand, offering it. "It's okay."

Another smile. And this time, he smiles like he's her friend, not a stranger.

Mikasa reluctantly takes ahold of it, offering her gratitude with a smile she knows is incomparable to him.

"Thank you… uhh?" She realizes a second late that he's asking for her name.

"Oh! Um, Mikasa. My names Mikasa."

He takes her cold hand from her side, clasping them in both his warm ones.

"Eren," he nods.

And with that, he's gone, just as quickly as the first time.

Rain continues to come down from above, and she listens as it patters against the roof.

Orange. That's the color of his umbrella. And then she thinks, maybe it isn't _that_ ugly.


	3. The Art of Serendipity

_**A/N: I'm not really satisfied with this but I'm still in the learning process :) Thank you again for your reviews and I hope to receive more! 3**_

* * *

Eren Jaeger is many things.

He is energetic.

He is compassionate

A craftsman.

Someone who's always admired the world's beauty, capturing it through the curved lense of his camera.

But never in his life has he been (and never will be) a morning person.

The obnoxious blare of his phone cuts through the tranquil atmosphere of his bedroom, forcing him into consciousness and immediately shattering the serenity of sleep.

Eren buries his face deeper into the cotton of his pillow, wondering who could be calling him at this ungodly hour.

Whatever hour that may be.

An outstretched hand pats indignantly against the wooden surface of his dresser. Two and a half pats later and his fingers finally brush over the cool metal, sliding it off and onto the bed. Brown strands fall and tangle in long eyelashes as he turns his head, eyes squinting at the brightness of morning sunlight streaming through his curtains.

Groggy emeralds glance at the phone, only catching a 'c' before he answers, knowing who it is.

"What's up Connie? And before you ask, no, I'm still not coming with you to that eating competition."

" _Yo, Eren! And yes you are. You wanna know why?!"_ Eren takes the phone off of his ear, cringing at the volume of his friend's voice.

"Connie it's like," he turns and rolls over to glance at his clock, acknowledging that it's a bit past eleven,"... morning. Not so loud bro."

" _Sorry man, I didn't mean to interrupt the princess' beauty sleep, I really didn't,"_ Eren frowns at the light chuckles that follow. Connie really needs to let that princess shit go. _"I'm just calling cause I have something to tell you."_

"What ever could that be?" Eren yawns.

" _There's a job opening at my workplace."_

He doesn't even need to ask why his friend is telling him this. "I already have a job, Connie. One without you in it."

" _Ahh, but I bet it doesn't pay as well as this one,"_ he carols.

This piques Erens interest a bit. He earns enough to survive, surprisingly enough considering he takes photos for a living, but earning extra cash never hurt anyone.

"What's the job?"

" _Photography of course! I don't know all the details but one of our guys just got fired. And now there's a spot open and I think you'd be perfect for it bro."_

"Where do you work at again?"

" _Really Eren? Three years of friendship and you don't know where I work?"_

Add inattentive to the list of things Eren is.

"You know I forget everything little man, don't take it to heart." Eren pauses, rubbing the calloused pads of his thumb and index finger over his eyes, sliding them onto the bridge of his nose.

A wordless moment falls between them before Eren speaks again.

"And three years of friendship and you didn't remember I just moved here like two months ago."

A sigh resonates through the other end of the call.

" _Fine fine I get it. I work at Legions Agency, you know, the one downtown?"_

Eren sits up at the name, incredulous eyes widening, fully awake.

Eren has heard the name before. The so-called prestigious agency where all big magazines get their models and workers. The infamous photographers who've been there. Those people had to get paid big. Connie wasn't kidding when he said it paid higher.

"Wait, there's a job opening _there_?"

" _Yup!"_

"And _you're_ offering _me_ a job at Legions?"

" _Well, I can't really give you a job. You'd have to come in for an interview with the Director of the place. I could set one up for you."_

"Really? That sounds awesome bro!" Eren laughs, raking a hand through the tangled knots in his hair, " I'd really-"

" _Only on one condition Jaeger."_

Erens elated mood shifted slightly as he followed Connie's insinuation. Of course he would ask again. Eren weighed his pros and cons once more. It was only for one day, a few hours at the most. He supposed watching gluttons stuff their face for sometime wasn't that bad a trade. He sighed deeply.

"Ugh, Fine… I'll go to the competition with you," Eren grumbles, throwing his free hand into the air. "Jeez."

" _Great! I'll text you info for an interview later. See ya, Eren!"_

"See ya, little man."

Eren ended the call promptly, bareback colliding against his ruffled sheets with an arm and leg hanging limply off the edge of the old mattress. He drops his phone at his side, running a hand down the length of his face. As he rolls over and blinks at his crowded book shelf, Eren tunes in with the sounds of the street through his gaping window; brisk honks here and there, gentle murmurs of people as they converse. A small jingle of a bicycle, the gentle rustle of newly grown leaves. The subtle gusts of air that flow through and brush lightly over his form. Distant trains that travel steadily across steel railways. He lays there, listening to the world pass by and lets himself think.

Legions huh?

A couple of hasty nails scratch at the door and a muffled whine catch Eren's attention.

Shit.

Yuki must be dying to eat something since his lazy ass basically slept the entire morning.

"Hold on, Yuki," he grunts, throwing his tired limbs over the bed.

When Eren swings the door open he is immediately greeted by the hyper golden retriever. He bends down slightly, tentatively rubbing the tips of his fingers behind the dog's ear before heading groggily to the kitchen. Yuki doesn't follow too far behind, his excitement only flaring as Eren reaches for his bag of food. Once the small kibbles are inside the Yuki's bowl, Eren reaches for a one of his own while grabbing cereal from the top of his fridge. He opens the small door, grabbing the milk and holding it firmly between his arm and ribs as he balances the other two in his hands. The frigid plastic against his skin makes Eren shiver and hiss, causing him to make quick, desperate steps towards his counter.

Once everything is poured in together, Eren returns the milk, before he forgets _again_. Eren swears he has some type of amnesia. Just thinking about the accidental taste of clumpy sour milk has his stomach turning.

He takes a spoonful of sugar-coated flakes in his mouth as he observes Yuki munch furiously at his own food.

Poor bastard. So unlucky to have an owner like him. But Eren feels so lucky to have a dog as good as Yuki. He probably only loves him for food, but he is Eren's constant. And he makes for an excellent leg warmer. But Eren could do without the excessive amount of hair for once because _goddamn_ that dog can shed.

With the crunch of the flakes loud in his ears, Eren turns his attention away and looks around his more-or-less shabby apartment. It's a bit empty due to his lack of personal items, but he doesn't mind the extra room. The only reason he got it was because he could climb a small ladder and sit on his little makeshift terrace on the roof. Sitting on there gave him a spectacular sight of Tokyo's vast skyline. From there, he could see the brightly lit structure that towered famously over every building, and witness as the city became an uneven silhouette in front of the setting sun. The number of pictures he took when he got this place was ridiculous, but he couldn't help it. As cliche as it sounded, Eren felt above everything when the metropolitan buildings stood clear before him. He can see the garden he just recently visited, one he does not remember the name of, but knows to be very popular in Tokyo. The spring sunlight bounces off the delicate petals, making them radiate with vibrant shades of pinks, whites, reds and greens. If he tried hard enough, he could vaguely catch the fragrance of the blossoms as their scent traveled through the cool air. Those were the kind of views he lived for, the kind experiences his mind thrived on. If Eren gets this job, he could make the roof complementary to the sight. He could make a nice garden of his own up there. He would plant lilies for mom, as well as other the ones Armin's favorite books had. And maybe, just maybe, he would add some lights and wooden furniture. More stylish and modern things to tie it all together beautifully. Eren stops mid-crunch, a bit appalled at the femininity of that last thought.

Wow, mom really rubbed off on him.

That's what she would go on about during the forceful hours he (and occasionally his blonde friend) would spend with mom at her flower shop. How much she wanted "a garden of rainbows". And he remembers his 9-year-old mind thinking that he would give her that one day, one that would make her smile so big. How bittersweet the thought is now.

Eren raised the bowl to his mouth as he tipped his head back slightly, downing the rest of the milk before setting the bowl down with a burp. He raised his arms over his head and arched his back, letting out a final yawn as he settled into wakefulness. Rubbing a hand over his semi-full belly, Eren turned back to Yuki, who was sitting by the door, mouth puffing out small pants, wagging his golden, furry tail side to side at his gaze.

Eren smirked.

"Do yooou…" Yuki's ears perked, "want toooo…" black eyes bore into emerald as Yuki's tail slowed in its movement. Eren thrust his hands into the air, words coming out in a rush, "go for a walk?!" The dog practically pranced around his spot in response, making Eren laugh.

"Alright buddy, let's go."

Bare feet padded against the wooden floor as he walked back to his room, giving the animal affectionate taps on its head as he passed, "Let me put on some decent clothing first."

Several hours later when Eren is cooking, he sees flickers of light flash accompanied with a light notification sound. He steps over Yuki and reaches for the phone.

 _ **You're all set! Be at Legions this Wednesday at 9:30 AM. I know it's soon, but the Director needs someone ASAP.**_

 _ **AND I'll pick you up for the event Saturday. Bring your camera!**_

Eren doesn't hold back a smile.

 **~X~**

"Ah….ah-ACHOO!"

"Bless you 'Kasa," Sasha says, handing Mikasa a tissue.

"Thank you, and remember what I said about nicknames?" Mikasa sniffles, voice congested.

"Right, sorry. It's a habit 'Kasa."

The raven doesn't respond and instead disposes of the soiled tissue in the nearby trash. Her fingers begin meddling mindlessly with the white laces on her sweater as the two settle into comfortable silence. She looks back at Sasha, who's now deeply concentrated on her phone, making sporadic movements with her hands as she grips the device tight. She turns her gaze elsewhere, bouncing her leg. She doesn't really know why she's here.

But she does. She really does.

There's no way she's staying home by herself. Sitting here, she thinks that this is the closest she's come to feeling content in a while. Close, but not entirely.

"How'd you get sick?" Sasha asks, breaking the silence, eyes still trained on the small screen.

"Me and Levi went for a walk at at Shinjuku, and it started raining," Mikasa says, grey eyes tracing the acrylic strokes on a painting," I wasn't wearing a jacket and I got caught in the rain, but this guy offered me his umbrella."

Mikasa had smirked when she found Levi completely drenched, looking all but happy as he walked right past her. It had already finished raining, and she snickered when he whacked away the umbrella as she held it out for him, grumbling how "fucking useless it was now."

"Was he cute?"

"Was who cute?"

"Umbrella man."

It took a moment before she knew who Sasha was asking about.

 _Oh_ , umbrella man.

Mikasa's mind replayed the memory of him over again. What she distinctly remembers is the deep jade hue his irides encompassed. Tiny dimples that sank deeply into his cheeks when his lips curved up in a brilliant smile. The tan complexion of his clear skin as droplets of rain water cascaded from the tips of his chestnut hair onto it. His taller build and bigger camera. The friendly yet masculine tone of his voice. The charming scent of his cologne. Eren was his name. How peculiar is it, that their encounter happened couple days prior and he's still vivid in her mind? He's a complete stranger and still she remembers him as if he were a friend of her early years. Perhaps his attractiveness did play a role.

"Very cute," Mikasa answered unintentionally, hands only fidgeting more with the thin strings; tying them and untying over again as she continues to focus on the painting adjacent to her.

"Hmm."

Mikasa faces Sasha at the sound and is met with a smug expression.

"Stop," Mikasa complained, softly hitting her companion's arm, the tops of her cheeks blooming a light pink.

Sasha returned to the game on her phone and, after some maddened grunts, Mikasa became curious and scooted closer to watch. It's a survival game of sorts, and Mikasa observes her friend as she plays, mentally taking note of everything that Sasha is doing wrong. Eventually, the brunette failed again and threw her head to the side with a wail, long umber ponytail whacking Mikasa's face. She sputters, catching a few strands in her mouth as the other apologizes profusely.

Mikasa waves her off, sniffling as she smoothes down the sides of her own hair. Sasha slumps back into her chair with a pouted lip, phone grasped limply in her hand with "START" spelled across the screen. The softness of the zen music is a huge contrast to the difficulty level the game possesses.

"Can I try?"

She's just as surprised as Sasha looks. It's a bit uncharacteristic of her because she's not one to play games or play around at all for that matter. But she _is_ one to take on challenges and at the moment, she more than tempted to.

Sasha's mouth hangs open as she hands over the game and then it's her turn to scoot closer to a determined Mikasa.

Mikasa taps the word "START" hastily, holding her finger against the glass screen, just as Sasha had done. In a matter of seconds, the first obstacle approaches and she guides the object to side, dodging it as she continues. Soon, there are many obstacles in her path and she glides around all with ease.

"Wow Mikasa, I didn't expect you to be _this_ good."

Mikasa just barely registers the comment as she narrowly misses the objects being propelled at her. The score reaches past 150 and Sasha watches her intently, squealing and throwing her hands over her mouth every time Mikasa almost dies.

"You're even beating Connie's score!" Sasha clapped, " Oh! speaking of Connie, he told me this morning that Erwin just hired a new photographer! Isn't that great?"

Mikasa's eyes widen, immediately crashing into the easiest of obstacles as she takes in the news. She looks up and stares at Sasha, feeling a bit of anxiety creep up. Sasha mirrors her expression.

"You okay 'Kasa? You look like a deer in headlights..."

Grey orbs blink, then cast aside before they close completely. In truth, Mikasa didn't expect one to be hired so fast, but this agency is very busy, and this _is_ Legions.

Hiroaki flashes into her mind.

"Yeah," she whispers before clearing her throat, increasing her volume," yeah, I'm okay. Don't worry." She tucks a black tress of hair behind her ear, sliding the hand down to cup the back of her neck before continuing, "Do you know when this new person starts?"

Mikasa remembers the game in her lap, grabbing it and holding it out to her friend.

Sasha takes it and looks upward, glossed lip jutting out slightly. "Uh, he starts…" (Mikasa feels a bit uneasy at "he"), "tomorrow? He was just hired yesterday so its bit surprising to know he's starting so soon. Connie brought him in though, and supposedly this guy has got a lot of talent."

"Do you know his name?"

"I only remember his last name being Jaeger… or was it Jaguar? Well, something along those lines. I read the name briefly and that part stood out to me."

"I see. That's okay."

Sasha turned on her phone screen and screeched, causing Mikasa to jump slightly.

"I completely forgot! I'll see you later 'Ka- I mean Mikasa, I'm supposed to meet up with Connie for noodles!" She grabbed her leather purse, keys jingling as she reaches for them.

"Sasha, your diet."

"Diet? What's a diet?"

Her smile widens at Mikasa's sigh.

"You should download that game," Sasha says as she stands, "You're a pro" she winks, walking towards the door and closing it behind her, leaving Mikasa by herself in the small room.

 _Again_ , she thinks.

 **~X~**

" _Stop." more sobs begin bubbling up her throat. "S-sto-" Large fingers curl around the side of her waist, nails dragging upwards at a languid pace, causing her to kick and squirm with disgust._

 _She can't see, everything around her obscured by blurred tears and quivering lids, but she continues to scratch at his face with fading adrenaline, foolishly hoping to survive._

 _Hiroaki comes into her misty line of sight._

 _A grunt, a crimson drop, then his eyes flash._

" _Enough!"_

 _She lets out a sharp gasp in peril, flinching as he raises a thick hand, awaiting the brutal force as it quickly inches closer to her face and-_

She shoots up in bed wide-eyed, gasping and clutching the satin sheets in her shaking hands. The skin of her cheeks and below her eyes burn a bit and when she reaches up to rub them, she notices she'd been crying. She sniffles, trying to blink the nightmare from her eyes. She reminds herself over and over again, it's just a dream and she's safe. Tells herself to stop and _breathe Mikasa breathe,_ but she finds that she can't even find reassurance in her own home let alone herself. Because no, she is not safe, and it wasn't just a dream. _He_ is still roaming free, and even though she hasn't seen him, hasn't even heard an the _utter_ of his name since Erwin, he still elicits and embodies the fear she'd long forgotten.

She's ashamed of herself for being emotionally unstable because there're others who have experienced worse and even she's endured worse, but she can't shake these feelings of anger, sadness and dread from her consciousness. Their ghostly hands trap her soul and close over her throat in an unforgiving grip, taunting her. _You're weak Mikasa you're weak._

Reaching up to run the tips of her fingers along her left cheek she remembers she still has the bruise. The mark that spoke of her carelessness, her blind trust and misjudgment in others. The bluish black has become a constant reminder of what she desperately wants to push aside and forget. She knows it will fade in due time, that eventually, it will heal. But she's afraid that her mind won't.

When her breathing evens out moderately, she feels around the silken sheets for her charging phone. When she reaches it, she instantly regrets pressing the power button, the default background blinding her with its brightness. She squints her eyes tightly, reading the thin white digits.

6:54 AM.

"..."

 _Might as well_.

She throws her comforter aside, placing the bottoms of her feet gently on the ground. She slides the wool of her sock against the timbered floor, searching for the familiar fuzz of her peach slippers.

As she walks over to her closet, she goes over her work for the day. She's got to be there at a bit earlier for a new clothing line and then she's got a photo shoot for new makeup products in the afternoon. Truth be told, she's trepidatious for 2 reasons:

Getting back into the routine of things after _that_.

Meeting her new photographer.

Mikasa tries to envision him as she skims through her wardrobe. The name _Jaeger_ sounds foreign on her tongue. Russian? German? Maybe even American? He sounds to be middle aged. Probably blonde. He might be tall and thin with a sassy personality and thick accent. She pouts her lip at the notion.

"It's going to be a _very_ long day," she whispers, eyeing the look of a simple button-up blouse.

Mikasa studies herself in the mirror, the heels of her shoes clacking softly against wood as switches angles. She smooths down her clothes, her hair, her clothes again and adjusts her watch, moving to calm her nerves. She faces forward once more and notices the ivory buttons are undone at her breast bone. Swallowing thickly, she fixes each one of them, only leaving the button at the collar undone.

She checks the weather hurriedly before she reaches for her keys. Rain. All day long. She grabs her raincoat and starts searching around her apartment for her grey umbrella and gets frustrated because goddammit she just organized this place. In the midst of her scavenger hunt, she catches sight of the orange umbrella, leaning casually against the wall.

 **~X~**

Eren would be lying if he said he wasn't nervous for the interview. He'd be an even bigger liar if he said he wasn't scared during.

 _Yesterday_

That morning Eren became a boy scout. Woke up bright and early, ate a bagel with blueberry cream cheese with coffee (and using mouthwash afterward), showered and shaved neatly. The problem was that it was 8 and Eren had no idea what to wear. After to 15 minutes of dressing and undressing, he began to feel frustrated. He wondered if this is what it felt like for women when it came to clothes.

There's only one way to deal with this.

Eren grabbed his phone off of his dresser, scrolling through the small list of contacts before putting the device to his ear, tapping his foot as he listened to it ring.

" _Eren! Whats up?"_

"I have a favor to ask of you, little man."

" _Is it big or small?"_

"Uh…" Eren glanced at his closet, then back at his reflection, "medium?"

" _Okay, what is it?"_

"I don't know if this is weird or not but…" he cringes, embarrassed at his next question, "can you help me pick an out a decent outfit for this interview?"

There's silence for the next couple of seconds, making Eren bite at his lip.

" _Okay, I'll be there in ten."_

"Seriously? Uh thanks man, I appreciate it."

Connie chuckles a little bit.

"No problem bro," Connie's laughter begins to build, "I'm more than happy to play dress up with the princess."

Eren ends the call.

When Connie gets there it's 8:37.

Eren leads the smaller man into his room, hands gesturing at his closet, "have at it."

Connie puts a contemplative hand on his chin before rummaging through the various styles of clothing.

And it amazes Eren cause in less than five minutes, Connie has a white button up shirt, navy blue v-shape sweater, dark wash jeans, and even some dark grey boat shoes. He turns around and chucks the clothes at Eren, who reacts just in time, "Go on, try it."

Eren readjusts the items in his arms before he rushes into the bathroom, becoming increasingly aware that he has less than 45 minutes to be at Legions.

Eren steps out, raising his arms to the side, silently inquiring Connie about his opinion.

"It's missing something…" Connie glances around the room, walking as soon as something catches his eye. Eren follows Connie's movements, watching as his friend opens drawers, scuffling through them until he picks ups a loose, ash-colored scarf from one.

"Do you have any kind of light jacket?"

Eren nods stiffly before walking out of the room, returning with a black jacket. The luster of it tells Connie it's leather.

"This will do," Connie smirks. "Ta da!"

Green eyes observe the attire and Eren feel confident about it. It's not too professional or too sleazy. It's perfect for an interview. He turns toward the shorter man, feeling relief and gratefulness.

"Now how do you know how to do this so well, little man?"

"I do this stuff sometimes. I work with models bro," Connie winks, "Another perk of being at Legions."

Eren rolls his eyes, chest shaking with light laughter. He extends his arm out and Connie mirrors his actions, both men slapping their hands together with a couple strong shakes.

"Thanks dude. You helped a bunch."

 **~X~**

Connie insisted that he would look weird, but Eren didn't have time to walk or the patience for a bus. He had to take his motorcycle.

Now anyone who knew Eren would be surprised that he believed in safety first, but it was _only_ when it came to riding. He usually wears a helmet, but doing so now would mess up his hair do and he _can't_ have that. He takes a moment to convince himself that his last thought wasn't a girly one before he accelerates at the green light. When he finally parks his bike, Eren lifts his glove and glances at his watch through tinted lenses.

9:23 AM.

 _Fuck._

He rushes in, throwing the large door open and jogging over to the front desk.

"Excuse me," he exhales, "I'm here for an interview with…" Eren grows more anxious as he racks his brain for the name, "Erwin? Yeah! Erwin Smith."

"One moment please." The woman is middle aged, with glasses that are too huge for her smaller face. The makeup she has is heavy, and her hair is in a tight bun. From here, he can smell the extensive amount of hairspray. She sits there and continues to type on her computer, pausing for moments at a time.

Eren tries his best to practice patience, especially when it's now 9:26.

"Eren Jaeger?"

"Yes, ma'am."

"It would seem I have been asked to escort you. Right this way," she says, standing from her seat and motioning toward the steel stairs.

"Eren follows closely behind, trying not to get lost as he takes in the set up around him. Everything looks so modern. To the paintings, the walls, the furniture, the floor and to the lights. It smells new in here. He can pick up the smell of fresh paint and the polish of the shiny floors. It's not as full as he thought it would be, but he's not complaining. The smaller the crowd, the faster he can get to the interview. He looks at his wrist once more.

9:29 AM.

"Here you are."

As Eren looks at the frosted film of the door, all of his nerves get to him. He becomes unfamiliarly anxious. He turns to look at the lady, but she's already turning the corner and back down the stairs.

He takes a few deep breaths, and closes his gloved hand around the silver brass of the handle and turns it.

 _Breathe._

When he looks inside, he spots a blonde man at a desk. He is turned away from Eren, facing a man who seems to be of shorter stature. The darker man shifts his eyes at the intrusion and Eren mentally slaps himself for not knocking first.

"'Scuse me, uh, are you Mr. Smith?"

Eren slaps himself again because his name is sitting right there on the desk. It's the nerves, it has to be. Fortunately, Erwin pays no mind and smiles generously at him. "Yes, I am. Are you Mr. Jaeger?"

Eren mirrors his expression and nods. He glances back at the other man in the room, immediately flinching his eyes away at the intimidating glare.

"Please have a seat."

He does what he is asked, and before Erwin says anything else, Eren removes his gloves and bag to pull out his resume. He's a boy scout remember?

"Oh, thank you, Mr. Jaeger."

Eren's hands tangle with one another as Erwin reads over the paper. He can tell Erwin is analyzing the document closely, reading over every word, every name. When he lowers the paper Eren assumes he's handing it back to him. He feels like an idiot when Erwin gives the paper over to the shorter man and quickly retracts his hand. "Here Levi."

"I have some questions for you, Mr. Jaeger," Erwin turns back, linking his fingers together.

 _Breathe._

* * *

"Well Mr. Jaeger, I would like to express my gratitude for your time today."

"Thank you sir, I'm very happy to be here"

"I hope you didn't mind Mr. Ackerman looking at your resume. He's the manager of the model you'll be working with," He smiles.

Hold the fucking phone. I'll be _working_ with?!

"Wait does that mean-"

"Congratulations Jaeger, you got the job," Levi interrupts, fixing Eren's papers and handing it back to him.

Hundreds of emotions hit Eren all at once. Happiness, anxiousness, excitement, everything. His hand shakes as he takes the documents.

"Oh my God, wow!" Eren laughs, "Thank you very much, Mr. Smith! I won't let you or Mr. Ackerman down!" He doesn't have much experience with photographing people, but it's not unfamiliar. It'll take some time, but he can get better, he knows he can.

"I would hope not," Erwin chuckles, "If you don't mind, I would like you to start work right away. Our agency has been very busy lately and we need to get back on track. Come here tomorrow around 9 and we will get you started." Erwin extends his hand and smiles, "I look forward to working with you, Eren."

He doesn't hesitate to shake his new boss' hand.

"The feeling is mutual Mr. Smith! I'll be here tomorrow."

"Please, call me Erwin." Eren nods as giddily as a child.

He turns toward Levi. "'Thank you Mr. Ackerman."

To his surprise, Levi actually walks over to shakes Eren's hand.

Without letting go, Levi turns back to Erwin. "I need a word with him in the hall for a moment," Eren's face pales a bit, grip loosening, "I'll be back in a second."

The two of them walk into the hallway quietly, and the taller of the two holds his breath when Levi shuts the door and looks at him.

"Look here Jaeger, I'm only going to say this once so pay attention." Eren doesn't dare blink. "Why there's an opening here is really none of your business, but you better be careful with what you do and say to this young woman," (Eren has no idea who he's talking about), "If you do _anything_ that puts her in harms way, I will make you wish you never even came here, got it?"

Eren nods his head several times despite himself, sweat forming on his brow.

"Be here tomorrow and don't be late, Eren."

When the door closes, Eren lets out a lungful breath and puts a moist palm to his head.

"Jesus fucking Christ."

 **~X~**

 _Today_

"Mikasa."

She doesn't hear him the first time, too distracted by her laptop.

" _Kid_."

Finally, she looks up. "Hmm?"

"Your new photographer is here. C'mon."

Her heart shoots up in her throat. She's most definitely not ready for this. She glances at the larger screen, then shuts it.

"Okay." She wants to sink into the earth.

She walks a bit behind Levi, hands joined tightly behind her back.

"Mikasa!" the brunette hops over and walks beside her. " What are you up to? Where are you going?"

"The new guy is here," she replies, voice just above a whisper.

Sasha matches her tone,"Ooh, I want to meet him too!"

The two women follow Levi together, looking like Melpomene and Thalia as they walk side by side. _Calm down, calm down, he's probably a good person, he's done nothing wrong it'll be okay._ Here breathing becomes a tad harder, each step she makes more hesitant than the last.

They stop at Levi's office door.

Her heart pounds faster.

Jade hues are what she see when the door gently swings open. Jade hues that are all too familiar, even though they shouldn't be. What she doesn't know is that those eyes recognize her just as much. The red around his neck is what catches her eyes next.

"Eren?"

He doesn't have to think. "Mikasa?"

"You know him?" Levi and Sasha ask.

"Uh…" she glances at Eren, then Sasha, then her hands and then the door. Tension begins to grow as the four stare at each other, waiting for her reply. Mikasa throws her hand to her mouth covering it slightly and looking at Sasha.

 _It's umbrella man_ she mouths.

Sasha blinks. "This is umbrella man?"

Mikasa does a facepalm.

"Umbrella man?" Eren echoes.

Sasha looks at Eren, then slaps a hand over her mouth, doing barely anything to hide her chortle.

"How do you know him? Levi repeats. Why is she so dumbfounded?

"We met once," Eren says a little too quickly. They all turn their eyes on him. He shrinks a bit. "I gave her my umbrella a few days ago when it was raining."

"We only know each other on a first name basis," Mikasa adds, tucking some hair behind her ear.

"Well then let me introduce him. This is Eren Jaeger," Levi gestures to the man in front, "He's your new photographer."

"OH," Sasha sighs, "It's pronounced yay-ger not jay-ger… I read it wrong..." She snorts after her realization and the dark haired woman glares. "You weren't lying when you said he was cute," she smirks.

Eren stares at Mikasa as her eyes widen and cheeks heat up. "Okay Sasha I think there's stuff that needs be done," her voice shakes a bit as she runs over to shove Sasha out of the room. Mikasa mouths a couple obscenities and Sasha laughs even louder as the door closes and she bounces away.

This is a disaster.

It's too silent for anyone's comfort, with Levi just there, leaning against the wall and Eren shuffling his feet. Mikasa decides to be brave. "It's nice to officially meet you, Eren. My full name is Mikasa Ackerman."

 _Ackerman?_ Eren looks between the two and sees that they do look alike in just about every aspect. Everything but height. _This is who Levi was talking about._ No wonder he threatened him.

"Oh, it's, um, a pleasure to see you again Mikasa," Eren smiles.

Damn those tiny dimples.

Mikasa stretches out her hand and Eren takes a gentle hold of it like he did when they first met, giving it one, solid shake. His hand is as warm as she remembers.

Mikasa flashes him a smile. She's just as pretty as he remembers.

"Alright," Levi says, pushing his body off the wall, "We got work to do."

Both hearts race.


End file.
